24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kiefer Sutherland
| lieu de naissance = Londres, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni | nationalité = Britannique, Canadienne | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession = Acteur, Réalisateur, Producteur | films notables = , , , , , , , | séries notables = | rôles notables = | conjoint = Camelia Kath (1987–1990), Elizabeth Kelly Winn (1996–2008) | enfant = | site web = | imdb = 0000662 | récompense = | acteur = p | scénariste = | réalisateur = | producteur = oui | fonction = | rôles = Jack Bauer | doublage = Patrick Bethune }} Kiefer Sutherland (né le 21 décembre 1966) est un acteur, producteur et réalisateur canadien originaire d'Angleterre, connu particulièrement pour son rôle de Jack Bauer dans la série télévisée dramatique 24 heures chrono. Il a remporté notamment un et un . Il est le fils de l'acteur . Biographie Sa jeunesse Sutherland est né Kiefer William Fredrick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland à Londres (Angleterre), fils de et , eux-deux aussi acteurs canadiens célèbres. Il a des ancêtres écossais des deux côtés et est le petit-fils du politicien canadien , qui a mis en place le système de santé universelle au Canada. Sutherland et sa sœur jumelle, Rachel, sont nés à Londres alors que leurs parents travaillaient ici. À cause de cela, il est à la fois un citoyen britannique (par droit du sol) et un citoyen canadien (par droit du sang). Son premier prénom Kiefer vient du nom du réalisateur qui a offert son premier rôle dans un film à Donald, Warren Kiefer.IMDb bio : Kiefer Sutherland Sa famille s'est établie à Corona en Californie, mais ses parents ont fini par divorcer en 1972. En 1975, Sutherland a déménagé avec sa mère à Toronto. Il a été en école primaire au Crescent Town Elementary School, au St. Clair Junior High East York et au John G. Althouse Middle School à Toronto puis a fait cinq différentes écoles secondaires, le St Andrew's College, le Martingrove Collegiate Institude, le Harbord Collegiate Institute, le Silverthorn Collegiate Institute, le Malvern Collegiate Institute et le Annex Village Campus. Il a aussi passé un semestre au Regina Mundi Catholic College à Londres (Ontario) et a fait des leçons de comédie du week-end au Sir Frederick Banting Secondary School. Sutherland a déclaré au Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2009) que lui et ont été colocataires pendant trois ans quand il est venu la première fois à afin de poursuivre sa carrière d'acteur. Dans le même interview il a aussi révélé que son émission de télévision favorite est . Carrière est le tout premier film que Sutherland a tourné aux États-Unis. En 2008, il est déjà apparu dans plus de 70 films, dont notablement , , , , , , , , , et , et . Vie personnelle Il fut un temps fiancé à , puis marié avec Camelia Kath en 1988 avec qui il a une fille (Sarah Jude Sutherland). Deux ans plus tard, en 1990, ils divorcent. Il se remarie, avec Elizabeth Kelly Winn le 29 juin 1996, puis s'en sépare le 13 mars 2000. Filmographie , 24.]] * 1983 : Max Dugan return * 1984 : ''The Bay Boy * 1986 : Comme un chien enragé (At Close Range), Stand by me, La loi du campus (Brotherhood of Justice) * 1987 : The Lost Boys, Crazy Moon, The Killing Time * 1988 : Bright Lights, Big City, 1969, Promised Land, Young Guns * 1989 : Renegades * 1990 : L'expérience interdite (Flatliners), Chicago Joe and the Showgirl, Flashback, Young Guns II, The Nutcracker Prince * 1992 : Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me, Des hommes d'honneur (A Few Good Men) , Article 99 * 1993 : The Three Musketeers, La Disparue (The Vanishing) * 1994 : The Cowboy Way * 1996 : Freeway, Le Droit de tuer ? (A time to kill), Au-delà des lois (Eye for an Eye), The Duke of Groove * 1997 : Truth or Consequences, N.M. * 1998 : Dark City * 1999 : Woman wanted, L'Œil du tueur (After Alice) * 2000 : Right Temptation, Beat * 2001 : 24 heures chrono (24) (feuilleton, 6 saisons dont une en cours. 2 à venir jusqu'en 2009), Cowboy Up, Dead Heat * 2001 : Chungkai, le camp des survivants (To End All Wars) * 2002 : Behind the Red Door, Desert Saints * 2003 : Phone Game (Phone Booth), The Land Before Time X : The Great Longneck Migration * 2004 : Taking Lives * 2005 : River Queen * 2006 : The Wild, The Sentinel Récompenses * Best Feature Film en 2000 pour Woman Wanted. * Golden Globe de la meilleure performance d'un acteur pour une série dramatique en 2002 pour 24 heures chrono (24). * Golden Satellite Award de la meilleure performance d'un acteur pour une série dramatique en 2002 pour 24 heures chrono (24). * Golden Satellite Award de la meilleure performance d'un acteur pour une série dramatique en 2003 pour 24 heures chrono (24). * TV Prize de la meilleure personnalité TV masculine étrangère en 2003 * Golden Nymph du Meilleur acteur dans un feuilleton ou une série dramatique en 2006 pour 24 heures chrono (24). * Emmy Award du Meilleur acteur dans un feuilleton ou une série dramatique en 2006 pour 24 heures chrono (24). Références de:Kiefer Sutherland en:Kiefer Sutherland es:Kiefer Sutherland nl:Kiefer Sutherland Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Saison 1 Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Saison 2 Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Saison 3 Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Saison 4 Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Saison 5 Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Saison 6 Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Saison 7 Catégorie:Acteurs principaux Saison 8